star_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Jumper
Star Jumper, also known as Michael Cammin was the father of Star Chaser and the hero of the Nixorian War. History Early Years Star Jumper was born and raised on Glortax, to the engineering parents of Scott and Laura Cammin in 278 ABT. He quickly decided he wanted to pursue a future in criminal justice during his level 3 education and studied several texts on police operations. Joining the MWP During Star Jumper's time at the academy, he scored an internship with Jounge Forpess, the leading number one officer of the Milky Way Police at the time. After his graduation he joined as a ranger and worked his way up to number 3 officer. He gained a good reputation across the galaxy as a devoted cop who always got the job done. Birth of the Nixorian War When the Nixorian War began, Star Jumper volunteered to be a soldier in the new Gallagan army. He went on several missions including to the capitol of Genegon to prevent the digital takeover of the Nixorian empire. As the war progressed he was sent on more dangerous missions. Mission to Earth Star Chaser's first major long term mission was to negotiate the release of a near extinct sentient species that have been imprisoned for centuries. He went right to the capitol of Washington DC where he talked directly with the authorities to negotiate the release of the creatures. End of the Nixorian War Star Jumper volunteered to join the strike team on Nixoria, or Death Planet. He trained with several of his comrades for many weeks to prepare and commenced the assault on the Nixorian facility. He even had his body turned into a bomb that would level the area should they fail. The cost of the attack was high, and Star Jumper became permenantly impaired, however, the leader Gillowog Forpess was eliminated and the war was officially ended. New Family Just before his mission to Nixoria he married Marie Jones and ended up having a son he named Chase. Later on he would have a second son named Seth secretly and send him off to be raised safely away Chase and the rest of the galaxy as a secondary hero to aid the Milky Way in the future. His family life proved a lot rougher than expected however. He sheltered Chase a lot and tried to teach him to conform to his own beliefs. In the end in only ended up corrupting Chase and driving him away to join the enemy. Death on Star Tech When Chase took over and shut down Star Tech, Star Jumper was the one who brought together the league of heroes. They formed a plan to retake Star Tech and successfully boarded it, but was unable to directly stop its corruption. It was Star Jumper's presence though that changes Star Chaser's heart and had him change sides just in time. Unfortunately however, it became too late to stop the manual corruption, and he had to sacrifice his life by detonating the bomb within his body. Star Jumper became the hero and his memory became the conscienece of Chase in the future. Additional Notes This character was also parallel to Brandon during his time in middle school, but he does not relate with him today nearly as much as he does Star Chaser. Michael was the first authentic name of Star Legacy when Bradnon decided to use people's middle names as their story names. Category:Characters